


Taste of Innocence

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is drawn to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Innocence

Lovely eyes  
full of innocence.

Sweet mouth  
tasting of light.

So pure, perfect   
just for me.

Always so alive.

I won't stop  
'till it's  
die.


End file.
